


With Loki Comes Love

by SPN_Kitty



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_Kitty/pseuds/SPN_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers lost, your a servent,little bit of angst.<br/>This is my first time so sorry if it not the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Loki Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission and im really excited about it. Comments are welcome and encouraged.

Your POV:

As you walk down the halls of stark tower towards the elevator you cant help but glance,like you always do,out one of the many windows lining the walls. Looking down at the decimated city of New York you cant help but wonder at what would have happened if the avengers had won. Would you have a normal job? Would you have had a boyfriend? But most of all, as you looked out the window you wondered if maybe the avengers had won, would your mother still be alive and healthy, or would she have died today anyway? Shaking your head you comtinue down the hall towards the elevator, determined to deliver the tray of food in your (adj.) hands. It had been two years since your enslavement. Two years since you were taken from your home by the Chitari to serve loki. It was also 2 years since you had come to terms with your life. Once you were standing in the elevator, you had to juggle the tray in your arms so that you could press the button for the penthouse before relaxing agianst the back of the elevator and composing yourself, hiding your grief as best u can before you had to face him...loki. as you exit the elevator you quickly remind yourself to keep your eyes down and to stay quiet as you spot loki looking out one of the many windows with a contimplating look on his face. Hurrying over to the table to delever the tray so you could leave and go back to grieving. Seems today luck was not on your side. As you set down the tray,suddenly a strong demanding pressence appears at your side, and you know without a doubt that loki was standing right next to you.

Loki POV:

Looking over at the girl who had rushed into his room, loki noticed that the proud and content woman who usy brought your meals was looking weary and tired. Without thinking he moved himself over to stand beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Shh, do not speak, little midgardian" he says, noticing that she had been about to talk, and loki was not in the mood for whispered apologies. "Now, why dont you tell me your name and what is wrong, hmm?" Loki was always displeased when his staff was not content. Just because he had taken over earth and caused necessary casualties, did not mean he enjoyed the pain it brought or the miscontent that it caused. Quietly, almost too quiet to hear you hear the girl whisper " My name is (y/n). " Looking over at the girl he noticed that she looked confused and warry. "Good, but that is not all that I asked and my patience wears thin little one, now, I will not ask again, what is wrong?" 

Your POV:

You stook there, feeling like a deer in the headlights as he stared at you. He startled you out of your thoughts when you heard him say in an annoyed tone, "Good,but that is not all that I asked and my patience wears thin little one, now, I will not ask again...what is wrong?" Looking over at him you swallow hard, then, deciding that you had nothing to lose you look him in the eyes and tell him about your day, how, unlike most other days it had sucked royally. Yiu tell him about hou you woke up with a headache and how you had stubbed your toe, by the time your nearing the end, when you finally tell him about your mother you start crying, and before you know it, somehow your sitting in loki's lap and he is rocking you back and forth. You sit there and just cry into his arms for a long while. Whrn you finally get it all out of your systen you look up at him just as he looks down at you and all of a sudden he kisses yiu, not one of those hard kisses but a soft gentle one that feels protective and if you allow yourself to believe it, just a tiny bit possessive.

Loki's POV:

As he looks down at her he cant help but notice how soft she is, how perfectly she fits against his body. When her eyes meet his own he can no longer control himself and brings his lips down on hers softly and suddenly he never wants to let her go. He knows that this girl, this (y/n), is special and all he want is to see her smile again. As he breaks the kiss he looks into her now dazed eyes and kisses her cheek softly as she yawns before carrying (y/n) over to his plush bed and gently tucking her in. As he heads back to his now cold food he sees it, from the corner of his eye he notices that (y/n) now has a smile on her face as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
